User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lego6245 (Talk) 19:27, October 14, 2011 Vis Discussion Vis is not a vagina. It is clearly a headless version of gluttony. As you see, they both use the blood beam, and Gluttony just has more damage, and has a 8-way shot that comes from his head. Also, sure it might be based off of a boss from gish, I mean, it is from the same developers. Look at gluttony, and then Vis. As for the sloth picture on the bugs page, I'm sorry... I know it could be mis-leading. Please take this non-offensively/mean-ish. Sorry to trouble you, Yours Truly, Blanzer 03:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Fight Over. Finnaly I understand you. Done. Fight over. Yours Truly, Blanzer 13:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) On U.C.s Issue is a blanket ban is difficult to set up on U.C.s Best we can do is to pick em out and to ban them bit by bit. I'm considering setting up a vandal control system or something, but Wikia ain't powerful or anything. I'd like to move to some other solution eventually, just migrate the whole damn wiki. Until then, we'll just have to deal. Lego6245 16:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) DMSwordmaster VS The Wretched It's ok, we got things setteled. No need to throw salt into his wounds. Doomspeaker 18:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Feh. It's just that you're not technically allowed to "clean" your talk page like that. You're supposed to archive it. I'm an admin of several wikis, so I know this by experience. (Why I'm not an admin of this wiki is beyond me) DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Out of the three admis Lego, Krysto and Gagaplex, only Lego can appoint new admins as far as I know. Except for Krysto the other admins are sadly absent for most of the time. Maybe we should get Lego here to get some new admin. (We could certainly use one) Doomspeaker 18:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I left a request quite a while back, but he never got back to me on it. Yeah. Check out the Fan-Ball Wiki. Over 7,000 edits. Yeah. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Saw that, thing is just, that nobody knows you good enough (you should work on that). I say, we let have Krysto have his weekend and after that I will talk with him about that.(He has a better cahnce at reaching him) Doomspeaker 18:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) How is that even possible? If you made an edit -1 seconds ago, doesn't that mean it should never (technically) have been made? Then again, you DO live in heck, so I guess anything is possible. Edit: I just made an edit -2 seconds ago.... I think there's something wrong with the timestamp on this wiki. Edit Squared: Technically, that doesn't count because it wasn't on this wiki, but it's still quite the accomplishment nonetheless. You win. Edit Cubed: I edited the clotty page -29 seconds ago. I do believe I have beaten your best score. http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/File:Now_i_win.jpg REGIFISHY 04:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Super Troll is back, durn Well our wiki's very own super troll seems to have come back, as annoying as it is. Apparently someone has promoted you to rollback status, which gives you authorization to rollback edits, if you haven't already noticed yourself. This guy has an obvious MO, so there isn't much debate to be made as to if it's him or not. I'm usually going to be online to take care of him, but for the next few hours I'll be out of the house and he happens to be active at this ONE inopportune moment, so if possible please keep an eye on the wiki while I'm out. He' agressive and a ban won't stop him, so I don't know what difference I'll make besides delaying him. I know it's awful timing but there's nothing I can do, I can't change user rights or anything otherwise I'd have a few more management positions around the wiki, but I can't and there aren't. Thank you for your patience, be back as soon as I can. Krysto2002 19:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Why not just block him?? You know, I sort of can't always be here to monitor things. I've got other wikis to worry about as well. Don't get me wrong, I'd be glad to help, but there are times in which I just can't be here. Me and Doomspeaker will keep our eyes open, though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) A mass protection would prevent any quick trolls from joining in and spamming, but unfortunately that comes at the cost of preventing new users from editing, which keeps the inflow of actual contributors to a minimum in some cases. I don't think this warrants a total protection racket just yet, but simply banning this guy never works. He's the type that IP swaps, and has also been known to take up new accounts sometimes as well, nothing seems to keep him down. I have it in my mind he won't be the type to give up easily. If worst comes to worst, I will have to put up additional protections but until I feel that the troll force is beyond a controllable level I don't think it's entirely necessary. Lastly, I have some administrative powers, definitely enough to handle a wiki-wide protection, but I'm not entirely familiar with all of the wiki controls just yet and only have enough authority to promote chat mods, otherwise I'd have a whole wiki staff up and running by now. We'll take this one step at a time. Krysto2002 02:46, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Collapsing content? Since you pride yourself with being an experienced wiki user, can you answer me the following? Is it possible the have collapsing menus (show/hide) for this wiki WITHOUT importing a special libary for that? Doomspeaker 23:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) HEY LOOK! Do you get the reference? Anyway, look at my shiney new title. ^^ And your picture is being made, don't worry. Doomspeaker 21:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) No rush, man, seriously. ...I can't really notice a difference. Maybe it was because I never paid attention to the title, but oh well. And no, I don't get the reference :( DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It says "Admin". Navi is sad that you can't remember her. Doomspeaker 22:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I thought you meant the fucking wiki title >:l And no one should remember that annoying bitch. So what, you get admin BUT I DON'T? COME ON MAN SERIOUSLY?? Sigh, oh well. Good job, I guess. Now it won't be completely impossible to delete these shitty "spam item" pages. i still need to be an admin, though... DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) That's what you get for being the only one able to reach Lego. Oh and he was so kind to give Krysto and Me Bureaucrat status. Since you are veteran wiki user I assume you know what that means. Get Krystos ok and we're set. Oh and I still have NO CLUE what the Fan-Ball wiki is supposed to be. (Note to self: Need to make such fancy signature too.) Doomspeaker 22:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It's a fan-art storage for the Dan-Ball games. It's sort of become a "game" of it's own. Like an online game but without less griding. I can make you one if you want. Also, given Kyrsto's message, I think he agrees as well. Not to say you have to make me an admin, that part was just a joke. it'd be nice... Hell, I'm not really all over this wiki that much anyways. I mainly hang around the Fan-Ball wiki, coming here every once in a while to make sure everything's up to snap. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Such bar would be lovely. Message to Krysto is sent. As a site note, is it actually possible to implement your ideas ingame? (Sinc Dan-Ball wiki seems to be around well games) Doomspeaker 22:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, no. We can't program the game ourselves. However, there's been some new enemies recently that seem based off of fan ideas. Maybe the programmers have seen the wiki? So anyways, do you want a custom signature like mine? Just tell me the colors and any (SMALL) images you want in the bar. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) http://www.futons.net/ProductImages/covers/ling/solids/limegreen.jpg As for the picture, can I do that later and place something like a placeholder? Mo modding in a game always makes me sad. And wow, looking through the whole Fan-Ball wiki seems like a daunting task Doomspeaker 22:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll give the signature a shot. Might take a bit. As for your image, just upload it when you're done with it, and I'll add it to the signature. Yeah, sadly. Even though it's a java game. Want to play it for yourself? The game that's the most popular, with the most fan-art, is called Stick Ranger. It's like an RPG Strategy game. Also, anything personal, like personal text for your user-name link? Like this, you know. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) My name (Doomspeaker in case you didn't know ;P) will do just fine. Stick Ranger looks interessting, I might give it a shot later. ^^ Doomspeaker 23:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I read the link. I don't agree with it. Neither what you complain about nor what you argue for. But one thing is sure: You creepiness level just rose hight into the heavens. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 21:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Look at me not giving a fuck. If you want to keep your lips clenched around the fat fuck's cock, and continue to laugh like a sheep at his shitty APM updates, then go ahead. Your loss. But I am not a sheep. I don't want to be herded like a sheep. If I don't fucking like something, I'll be damned sure to point it out. If there weren't people like me, what would the world be? As for the whole "bitching about sex", I wouldn't normally mind. The thing is, Joseco constantly clammers on about this blog being NSFW. It is, by no means, NSFW. For the reasons I listed- There's no sex, and when it is, it'll be a cold day in hell when you see it, and, well, Molestia, despite her name, never fucking rapes anything. Umm... HELLO?? THAT'S SORT OF THE POINT OF CALLING HER MOLESTIA. IT WOULD IMPLY THAT SHE, IDK, ACTUALLY FUCKING RAPES SOMETHING. YOU DON'T CALL A MAN A FUCKING SERIAL ARSONIST IF HE'S NEVER BURNED DOWN A BUILDING IN HIS FUCKING LIFE. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL YOU FAT SACK OF SH- *Static* -TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FAT FUCKING- *static* Ok ok, I'm back. Yeah. SEE WHY I NEVER TALK ABOUT THIS GUY? He brings out the worst in me because of his mediocrity. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) My point is, what happened to the days of keep your sick stuff to yourself? Unless you get an running internet connection just a few years ago, you should remeber how it was in the older days and what i mean by that. If you are a clopper, KEEP THAT SHIT TO YOURSELF. If a page is SFW despite it claims WHO THE FUCK CARES? If you go out and draw porn of a children's cartoon (that people even fap too) you are A SICK FUCK, no matter what you say. Personal freedoom is great, do whatever you want, but don't go around showing it everyone and bitch around if you get a reaction or no reaction at all. Yeah hypocrisity gets ME worked up a bit. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 22:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you see me running around telling what shit I like? No, you don't, actually. I'm just pointing out what I fucking dislike. Not once did I say what shit I love over what shit I don't. And before you say "WELL U SAID ANTHRO", does that really mean I like PORN of anthro? No, it doesn't. You're making assumptions. I get irritated at thick twats with faulty logic. THAT'S why I'm getting pissed off about that shit. NOT because I actually fucking want to see rape scenes and whatnot. Stop making assumptions. And the whole "Overzealous at no plot" thing was, read, a fucking joke. And what do you mean I'' draw porn of a children's cartoon?? ''I don't. JOSECO does. I don't, and I spit on everything he does. Where the fuck do you get that shit?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) And that is happens when I forget to mention that this is a generalized you (talking to the community as a whole not you!). Well should have seen that coming. Doomspeaker Talk 00:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC)